The Tale of Uzumaki
by omega1a
Summary: Naruto discovers some of his family history and learns of how his clan is still in a civil war NaruSaku  maybe other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Tale of Uzumaki**

A Naruto fan fiction

By: Cooper

OK folks, let's start this off. First: I do not own this series, or any other series. So, with that in mind, all characters that I did not create for this story are owned by their respective owners.

Now some notes and warnings: As this is only my second fanfic ever, any pointers are appreciated. I should also say, since I've only read 3 chapters of the manga vs. the over half of the first anime series and all of the Shippenden anime series, this is more based off the anime(so if I blatantly screw up a major fact of the manga/anime, please alert me to it). Also, I'm American and started watching english dub shows first, which means I am more used to the western name styles and lack of honorifics. This doesn't mean I won't use them where I think they are needed, just only rarely. Finally, I am giving this fic a "M" rating for language(all the manga/subbed anime reference I have found seem to give Naruto and Sakura kinda dirty mouths so there will be some language), adult concepts(AKA violence, perversion, and the such), and sexual references. So, now you have been warned! Muhahahaha.

Prologue:

Many have heard of the five great shinobi nations and the wars between them. But, few know that these wars had spilled over into the tales of many nations over the world. Outside the Shinobi world though, exist other warriors, and many, many people that resent the ninja.

One such land was the "Land over the Sea". A small country island known as Bikenneil. At one time, it was the home of the Maki clan. A powerful clan of samurai that protected the island. Unfortunately there was a civil war in the Maki clan, leading to the creation of the Uzumaki clan. These two clans fought over the land until the shinobi of fire came. The ninja were hunting a mist -nin that had assassinated their leader to start the first shinobi war. Impress with the power of these "Uchiha" ninja, several Uzumaki clan families followed them back to the larger continent. They eventually settled in a newly created village known as Konohagure.

Chapter 1:

They ignored the all the stares that were heading their way. One thing they had learn since disembarking is that apparently their clothing was a _bit_ out of place. Karen Maki looked at her and her "brother's" attire. They both wore rather tight forms of basic armor from their home of Bikenneil, but it was also designed for a much colder climate.

"Perhaps we should change our clothes," She commented to Michael, "To blend in."

Michael snorted, "And act like _ninja_, sister?" He, like most of their clan, hated ninja and the shinobi arts. Even though the only time in the history of Bikenneil that ninja were encountered was during the Maki clan civil war. The war that ended when the Uchiha had taken away the rouge members of their clan, then dubbed "Uzu-Maki" for the transgressions against the clan.

"I meant because it is much warmer here than home. Unless you enjoy sweating to death," She chuckled at her little joke knowing full well that neither of them were hot. All thanks to one of the clan traits that allowed them to adjust their body temperature to stay comfortable in any weather while wearing armor.

He just snorted as they came to a very long bridge leading to the mainland. The Land of Waves pride and joy one could say. Karen and Michael stopped to read the dedication inscription on the gate house: "The great Naruto Bridge, Dedicated to the Konoha Ninja that protected and inspired this land to become their greatest. Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, And Naruto Uzumaki. We thank them all."

They looked at each other and smiled, "Looks like we get to have some fun on this trip, now doesn't it?"

_He's late again, typical._ Sakura thought as she waited in front of Naruto's apartment. She was there to take him out for his birthday, even though it was the week before. Of course they were on a mission at the time, and personal stuff like birthdays had to wait in the life of a ninja. Which being a jounin meant she was often out on some mission for Konoha.

It was as she was thinking to herself that a certain blonde had opened his door from the inside. He knew full well that she was waiting for him to return from training. Hence he had sneaked in through the window and took a shower already. What he wasn't expecting was her reaction to being surprised by him. He realized his blunder as he saw a petite fist coming at him. It barely missed him as he avoided it, but missed noticing the slap that was right behind it. What she wasn't expecting was the fact he was still only a towel, which happen to get caught on the door handle as her chakra powered slap sent him flying.

"Oh Naruto! I thought you weren't ho- Oh Goodness!" she shriek as she noticed his state of undress. To add to the embarrassment of the two, was that their former Sensei and current teammate chose that time to drop off his gifts to Naruto.

"Perhaps," Kakashi said to them as Sakura tossed Naruto his towel, "I should of spent more time lost on the road that is life. Hmm? Anyway here, Naruto, Happy eighteenth birthday!"

He handed Naruto two gifts, one was a copy of the novel that Kakashi was reading during their first bell test, Icha Icha Paradise. The second, which Naruto seemed much happier about, was new set of jounin armor that was under one's clothes, and a new set of shuriken. Naruto started to get up to thank Kakashi when he realized he was still technically naked.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei! I'll use these with pride!"

"Well, also to let you know that the Hokage wants to see us early tomorrow morning. And have a nice date!" With that, the white haired Jounin disappeared before either of the younger ninja could disagree. Sakura just shook her head and looked over at a now standing Naruto.

Blushing at the site of his lean body, she stammered lightly, "Just hurry up and get dressed for dinner."

Well hopefully you all like it so far Please rate and review. I hope to post a second chapter in a few days or so(maybe up to a week). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

A/N: Welcome back, every one. I have to say I'm pleased that in less than 24 hour, Chapter 1 had over 200 hits! Hopefully everyone liked the first chapter and will read more. And please, as always, any reviews will be helpful to my writing/ego lol.

Chapter 2

Naruto and Sakura walked quietly around Konoha after a nice dinner. While it wasn't a date, many of the passersby gave them small smiles believing it was. Many people knew of Naruto for a few reasons, mostly how this once trouble maker had surprised everyone to become a respected shinobi. In fact, even though he was still a chuunin, many of his comrades believed that he would achieve his goal of becoming Hokage. Sakura believed this the most, as she had fought along side of him for some years now. She also could tell his moods, easily picking up on the fact something was bothering him.

"Naruto," she asked after 15 minutes had passed without a word between them, "Is something wrong? I maybe able to help, being a medical specialist and all."

He looked at her and smiled, but was allusive in his answer, "It's nothing, just roommate problems."

"Since when did you get a roommate?"

Naruto sighed and just pointed to his stomach. She finally caught on and blushed. By this time, they had reached his apartment. _Something is wrong,_ he thought, _Sakura has been blushing a lot all night and was the one that insisted I walk her around town after dinner. I wonder whats up?_ Looking at her again, he noticed that she seemed nervous. It was at this moment when Naruto's door opened up, startling him since he didn't notice anyone around. Immediately entering a fighting stance. Naruto almost threw a punch at the person in the doorway. He would have at least, if it wasn't for the fact Sakura was holding his arm.

"You know, surprise parties work better when you don't stand outside all night!" Laughed Jiraiya as he pulled him inside. Naruto was surprised alright, not only did he missed noticing one person, but a whole party's worth of them. The "Rookie Eleven" as they were called, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune. All of them came to celebrate Naruto's birthday, and to share a good time together before any upcoming missions.

"You guys, all came to see me?" Naruto asked, still stunned.

"Of course dobe," Shikamaru called out, "Now get in here, It's getting to be to much of a hassle to keep Chouji away from the cake."

At that, everyone started laughing and the party got underway. Naruto was really touched that everyone came and couldn't remember any time before that he felt so happy.

* * *

"One would think that ninja would be more of a challenge, wouldn't you, _sister?_" Michael complained to Karen. Of course he did that a lot, complaining and trying to pick a fight with her. They weren't blood siblings, just clan mates. All in the Maki clan were called either brother, sister, father, or mother. That wasn't his problem with her. His problem was that she was a former Uzu-Maki as the clan called them. She was a traitor, but the clan's Father and Mother allowed her back in. Something about being born of traitors did not make one a traitor. Even with that reason, he still wished she be dead and gone.

Karen on the other hand just tolerated his childish ways and went on with her life. Looking at the scroll the ninja he killed had on him, she determined that they were heading toward Konohagakure. A village full of ninja, but also the place their target was going. Karen felt that soon she will have her real brother with her. Hopefully alive instead of dead.

"Michael, hand me that book there," She ordered, pointing at the book that fell out of the ninja's vest.

"Very well,_sister._"

Slowly, he handed over the "bingo book" as it was known. Karen took it thanklessly and flipped through the pages. Their luck was with them that day as she saw it contained a lot of ninja from Konoha. _Apparently__, the Leaf – nin are very powerful,_ she thought glancing at the entries. One team did stand out to her though. Former team #7, consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. The only reason she even glanced at the former two's profiles was because their association with this Uzumaki. Looking over the information on the 2 pages of his profile. She got a clear picture of this boy. _But why does he have whiskers __tattooed__ on his face? _She though, _was he also a member of one of the animal clans that dot the __region_

Michael was bored of waiting around. He wanted to have fun, to kill something. Carefully he got up and began stalking around the clearing. Looking for anyone that might be coming toward them. He swore they were being watched, but couldn't see anyone or anything. _Pity I couldn't summon a __kitsune__ to help me, _he thought as he looked around. Shrugging it off, he wandered over to Karen as she whistled to him that they were leaving. He noticed that she had swept her cloak over her shoulders, exposing the tattoo on her left bicep. A stylized fox head with 9 swirls around it. A symbol that she was a summoner of foxes, and their demon cousins, the kitsune. He could seriously say that he both admired her abilities, and hated her enough to kill her. Only true members of the Maki clan should be aligned with the kitsune, for their god was the kyuubi.

He just sighed and followed along. Obeying Karen's orders only because she was in charge of this mission. Of course he had other orders when the time was right, when Karen Maki out lived her usefulness and was once again Uzu-Maki. _Well, __I should__ at least play nice until that time. Then maybe she'll __reveal__ the __secrets__ to summoning. _He thought while they headed towards the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

As he walked through the streets, he noticed the strange looks people gave him. Some even muttered to themselves about something disgraceful. Daniel Maki felt it had to do with the prominent fox tattoo on his left forearm. Unlike his sister Karen, Daniel couldn't summon any foxes or kitsune demons. His tattoo was just a decoration. The stylized fox head near his wrist with nine tails wrapping up to his elbow.

What confused him though was that occasionally he heard the name Naruto or "resembling the forth hokage". Apparently there wasn't many blondes in the village with short spiky hair. Curious_, though, being this is where the __uzu__-Maki had settled, _Daniel thought, _being that the Maki clan was all blonde. _Looking around, he spied a young pink haired woman walking his way, _pink hair?_ She seemed to recognized him until she got closer and made a funny face. This and she appeared to be suffering a hangover, if the bleary eyes and slight blush were any indicators. Shrugging it off, Daniel walked toward the center of town to find the government of Konoha. Information was what lead him to this place, and the hope of uniting the Maki clan again.

Lost in thought, he ran into some guy with red tattoos on his face and a large dog by his side. "Jeez, Naruto, watch where your," the young man started, "Oh, um, sorry. Have your confused with someone else. What brings you to town stranger, and I'm Kiba."

Offering his hand, Daniel replied, "Names Daniel. I'm here looking for information on a lost part of my clan."

"Oh," Kiba commented, not sure if he dared to ask the question that Daniel's statement begged, "What's the clan name? Though your almost a dead ringer for Naruto Uzumaki, he doesn't have any family, so i doubt he is any relation."

It was Daniel's silence that got his attention back. The man looked like Kiba had just announced the next title in the Icha Icha series. "Hey, you ok?"

Daniel just shook his head then asked, "Where is your hall of records? I believe I need to talk to someone there."

OK, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Well any suggestions for me? Anything to help improve the caliber of my writing to help you enjoy it better is always appreciated. That said, stay tune for chapter 3, featuring our favorite pink and blonde picking up some of the worst traits of their teachers!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

Ok i had a day off and basically got this chapter out since i had a good idea as how i wanted the flow. By the way I do not support underage drinking, I just used it in what i felt the context of the story permitted.

* * *

Chapter 3 

It had started innocently enough. Just as the party wound down and it was just Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Naruto. Tsunade had suggested a toast. While the drinking age was actually 20 in the land of fire, it had always been a tradition among shinobi to enjoy a toast after turning eighteen. Simply because so many that graduated the academy never saw the age. Now that toast was over with and somehow being just one of many that night. They were all sitting around Naruto's table chatting about this or that. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya had light blushes from the strong sake they were drinking. While Sakura was beet red and smiling like a complete goof, kinda like Naruto always did when he was younger. Naruto, for which Jiraiya was impressed, looked sober as he did before dinner.

_Wow_, Jiraiya thought as he watch the current exchanged going on. He always suspected that the kyuubi would give Naruto more than just chakra, but apparently it included the ability to hold his liquor. Now Sakura, on the other hand, was almost passing out. Amazing being that she actually only had two drinks, Naruto drink the rest of hers and his.

Sakura felt really, really good. She sat smiling at Naruto, admiring the blonde's handsome face. She noticed that there was a lot less baby fat, and it looked vaguely familiar. Finally it hit her, so with a slight slur and grammar unbecoming of a lady and more like inner Sakura, she stated, "You look a lot like the Fourth Hokage, and if I could stand. I would be over there making out with you and trying to let me become your first _ho_-kage." At this she promptly pitched slouched forward on to the table and passed out.

Everyone else was shocked and a little amused. Jiraiya figured that is was probably a good time to head out and suggested that they all turn in. Naruto had Tsunade put Sakura in his bed while he stretched out on the couch.

"Now remember, let her wake on her own and be quiet," she said to him while heading to the door. "Also be at my office at 11am on the dot."

"Ok, you old lady," He laughed back.

"Just be carefully Naruto," Tsunade said seriously, "Sakura might wake up still a little tipsy and, well, she seems to fully of Sasuke."

Naruto just nodded and closed the door to the apartment. Lying down on the couch after all the lights were out, he drifted off into a deep sleep. _He stood before the foxes cage watching the seal. He had came to the insistent call of the kyuubi just to be left waiting for the kitsune to acknowledge him. "What is it you want?" he asked. What surprised him was instead of being the massive amount of chakra he always used to intimidate Naruto, a smaller, albeit human size, nine-tailed fox appeared at the cage bars._

_"Narutoya," the kyuubi called him, "for eighteen some years I have been your prisoner and slave. But I do have a vested interest in your survival. And as such, I will give you you some skills you lack." Naruto was suspicious of anything the demon promised, but just listened on as the kitsune before him prattled on. "I will give you my enhanced senses. This way, we both will survive until the Death God comes to claim us in old age. Maybe by then, you and that confused pink one will have passed on some desirable traits to some kits."_

_Naruto looked at him confused before he was suddenly pulled out of the inner world of his mind. _He awoke with a start and wasn't glad for it. All he could hear was buzzing, feel the roughness of his clothes, taste the now stale sake on his breath, and smell everything. His eyes also saw everything as if it were practically day. After a few moments he began to adjust to it all. Sounds formed as he heard the light snoring from the bedroom and the subtle movements of Sakura's slightly troubled sleep. But what really caught his attention was the smells he couldn't identify. It was like he was being teased by something and he felt his control slipping. Quickly, Naruto wrote a quick note to Sakura and slipped out of the apartment to train himself and help maintain his control.

* * *

Sakura woke up fairly quickly, and immediately regretting it. Her head was pounding, her eyes hurt, and her mouth tasted like she just licked a dog. She quickly ran through some healing jutsu to help with a hangover and got up. That is when she noticed that she wasn't home. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact she still was clothed and didn't see a naked blonde around, Sakura would of thought she might of actually had slept with Naruto. Not that it was a bad thing, just that she wanted to be dating him first and well actually remember doing it. The pink haired kunoichi headed out to the living room and found Naruto's note explaining that they were to meet at the Hokage's office at 11 am. Looking around she saw a clock and swore. It was 10:45 now and she rushed out the door. 

She was heading down the street when she saw what she thought was Naruto. Walking up to the man, she noticed it wasn't the blonde ninja, but he did resemble Naruto. Finally without anymore problems, Sakura made it to Tsunade's office only 5 minutes late. Naruto was there leaning against one wall reading, of all things, the Icha Icha book that Kakashi gave him. The white haired shinobi doing exactly the same thing but leaning on the other wall. Tsunade sighed at the other two and finally focused on Sakura.

"Hows the headache?" she asked loudly. Everyone in the room grimaced, especially Sakura. Tsunade just chuckled and quietly began speaking to her best team. "Ok, first off, good work on the last mission. I like seeing mission reports with no surprises. Secondly, I'm giving you all the day off to train. Specifically train with Naruto, since I'm going to personally to be giving him his jounin test tomorrow." Naruto looked at her with amazed shock, being he only was promoted to chuunin during the last chuunin exam. The Fifth then smiled and looked straight at Sakura, "Dismissed, Sakura, could you stay here for a bit? I have some questions for you."

As the two guys left, Tsunade chuckled and leaned back, "Tell me Sakura, do you think Naruto is ready to be a jounin?" Sakura just nodded being a little nervous about where the next questions might go. "And tell me, if you really want to be Naruto's _ho_-kage." Tsunade laughed so hard at her own joke, she almost didn't notice that Sakura blushed so red as to match her shirt. After some more gentle ribbing, Tsunade tossed her some pills and told her to take them for the hangover and that she could leave. Sakura ran out so quickly that she failed to notice the shocked look on Kakashi's eye, being that was the only part of his face showing. Naruto just looked at him and nodded.

Ok thanks for sticking with me so far stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

A/N: _italics is someone thinking _

'single quote marks is some inner self, like Inner Sakura'

this is a repost after a quick edit.

I would like to thank KonohaKartel for pointing out my mistake on the yondaime's real name thanks

Chapter 4

Naruto surveyed his surroundings carefully. This jounin test was specifically made to be hard for him, well the old him at least. Thanks to his now enhanced senses, it seemed all to easy. He sniffed the air cautiously. Three, no four people were after him. Hunting him. The test was in a scenes a simple one. Go to the tower in the center of training area 44, find a specific scroll and return it to Hokage tower before sunset. The test was if he could out smart the 4 jounin following him.

Easing around a corner, Naruto found his first target, Shikamaru Nara. The three other clones also found their targets. Kakashi, Sakura, and Anko Mitarashi. Even more interesting than this team that basically knew his every skill, was the fact that they had him pinned in. Classic move, except that Naruto had lead them here for a purpose. Getting into position he let the clone they were following disappeared.

_What a dobe_ thought Shikamaru, _He fell right into this trap. _Observing Naruto and the rest of the hunter team. He was about to give the signal when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. _A shadow clone? How is it I didn't see it?_ It was at that moment that he heard something behind him that chilled him.

"**Secret**** Hidden Leaf ****Jutsu****: Four Thousand Years of Pain!"**

Kakashi looked stunned and surprised, "Four thousand?" It was at that moment that he felt the blow.

Anko flew into the air, screaming in pain and holding her ass as Naruto smirked.

Sakura swore vengeance on that blonde weasel as she landed unceremoniously in a pile made up of her, Anko, Kakashi, and Shikamaru. They all heard laughter and looked toward Hokage tower as Naruto and Tsunade laughed uncontrollably. Naruto had managed to passed the jounin test while still playing pranks. At least he didn't use kunai in this version.

Anko stood up screaming, "What the hell was that! You little brat, this was a serious test of skill. Not a test on how to poke something up my ass!" Tsunade laughed even harder at that out burst before commenting, "A true shinobi uses one's skills to get through a mission successfully. At least he didn't kill you in this trap of his." Anko still was fuming and just sniffed and wandered off slowly as the pain started to subside. Kakashi was impressed, _Not only did he lure us all into a trap by falling into __Shikamaru's__ trap, but he __successfully__ used four shadow clones to trail us and spring it at the same time._

Sakura just sat there, trying to meditate as she seemed to be unaffected by the pain that the others felt. _Naruto, why I ought to pummel you 'till morning for that. _Inner Sakura popped up with a sigh 'But it was so _good_, he knows just how to touch the right-' _Hey! I told you to be quiet!_ With that, she stood up and promptly jumped up to Naruto. Both Tsunade and Naruto held their breath as she walked up to the blonde. The pink haired terror then grabbed his face, kissed him hard on the lips, stood back, smiled, and punched him hard in the face. That sent Naruto flying all the way to the other side of the roof. "Take that you lovable perv!" she yelled before leaving.

Daniel chuckled at the scene. He had decided to watch the test covertly to see what it was about. To say he was impressed was an understatement. "You know i can get in trouble over this." Came a comment from behind him. He turn to face the person, "Then why do it at all, Shizune?" She sighed as he took the large file that she offered, "Because he should have a family, even if the truth of it all will hurt him." Daniel nodded as he looked at the file.

**Naruto Uzumaki: DOB: 10/10 Age: 18 **

**No known family.**

Sighing, Daniel looked further to find something interesting.

**Naruto Kazama: DOB: 10/10 Age:(Deceased)**

**Son of Fourth Hokage Arashi Kazama and Buta Yamanaka. Both mother and infant died from complications during child birth caused by kyuubi attack. Father died during same attack protecting village. Paternal grandmother was last member of Uzumaki clan.**

He looked at all the information collected and shook his head. Something was a miss in this village but what was it? What is the great secret that Konoha was protecting?

"Generally this would be called treason, Shizune," came from a very mad Tsunade.

Startled, Shizune began to mumble an apology. It was at this moment that Daniel got on one knee and bowed his head. "Forgive the girl, Lady Hokage and Matriarch of the great village of Konohagakure. I was inquiring about information as to members of my clan," standing, he reached out with his left arm to take Tsunade's hand and kiss her knuckles. "I am Daniel Uzumaki, ronin half of the samurai clan Maki. I hail from the land over the sea, Bikenneil."

Tsunade was impressed that a samurai could get into a shinobi village with out so much as a problem. What really had her attention was that he looked a lot like Naruto, except for the brown eyes and the brownish tinge to his hair. He also exuded confidence and great chakra control as he contoured her chakra enhanced strength. "Well then, I believe there is much to discuss. In my _office_ of course."

"Of course."

Shizune just followed behind them as she reviewed all the information in her head. Of how the village on a whole other level should be grateful for the Uzumaki clan and respect Naruto.

Naruto was pretty please with himself as he ate his ramen. He was a jounin now and finally one step closer to Hokage. The only thing that could make it better was if Sakura had joined him instead of punching him. Though she did admit that his creative use of the medical jutsu she taught him was impressive. He smirked to himself as he remember the slight variation of the 1000 years of pain on her.

"Yo," Kakashi sat next to him and ordered a bowl for him self before looking back to Naruto, "Impressive performance. I had never thought of trying to do that with shadow clones. Though I must add that i think you may have did it a little wrong though."

"Hows that Kakashi?"

"Well, Shikamaru has been in a mild daze since. Anko is annoyed at the fact you some how made her bowels reacted shortly there after, and Sakura has been extremely cheerful all day. What did you do?"

Naruto laughed so hard he almost fell off his stool, "Sakura taught me some basic medical jutsu that I combined with the thousand years of pain. I used the normal one on you. Shikamaru got the thousand years of daze, which basically stimulated his endorphins so he is basically high as a kite. Anko just got a quick burst of chakra to the nervous system with the thousand years of brown." He still was laughing at Kakashi's "eye" expression and slurped up some more ramen.

"And?" the white haired jounin asked. Naruto just leaned in close before answering. "Sakura got the thousand years of pleasure move," he chuckled at the irony from the fact she was the one that showed him how to use chakra to stimulate the nervous system. Kakashi just shook his head as he pulled down his mask to eat. _He created more of those stupid jutsu of his, but i have to say it was effective._

Sakura was having her own problems as she tried to look normal in front of the Hokage. Tsunade had called her up to the office shortly after the end of Naruto's test to be debriefed, but what ever the blonde did to her, she was still feeling it. _Funny,_ she thought, _its like the best move to use on a woman to get her distracted_. _After the __initial__embarrassment__ is over its almost- _'Euphoric! Hot damn there goes another one!' Inner Sakura moaned out as Sakura visibly shuddered this time. Of course Tsunade noticed this, "Are you ok? You look flushed." The pink haired kunoichi blushed at that and tried to play it down, "It's ok sensei, just recovering from that ass poke Naruto gave me." The older blonde chuckled at her frankness and smiled at her, "You taught him medical jutsu, didn't you?" Sakura nodded not knowing where it was going. "I think he spent to much time with Jiraiya also. He must of used the medical jutsu to stimulate something while attacking your, um, _rear_." The younger woman just blushed as it all fell in to place. _ That pervert! He took what I taught him and made it it too- oh my. _'The absolute BEST use of it!' Sakura just sighed and tried to concentrate, "Is there away to, um, counter act it"

Tsunade's reply was short, "Actually know, but it will go away in a few hours. I know because I accidentally found out that draw back when i was learning medical jutsu. At least your not temporally paralyzed from the hips down." Laughing she continued with her debriefing and then asked another question that startled Sakura, "Tell me, do you think Naruto can handle the full truth of his past and clan?"

"Huh? I thought he didn't have a clan."

"Well, not in Konoha. Officially the Uzumaki clan was married out of existence over forty years ago."

"What do you mean, married out?" the pink haired Haruno heir asked.

With a sigh, Tsunade motioned for her to sit, "What I tell you will not leave this office. Shizune, Daniel, you can come in here."

A/N: Well I leave you with a cliffhanger and my version of a plot lol And do you think i made it clear enough when inner sakura was talking vs. when Sakura was thinking? I hope no one is confused over that and Sakura's plight lol until next time! Enjoy and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

**A/N: **Well to answer one question that i got and to clear it up, Daniel and Karen are good guys. but might not nessarially be pleasent towards the main characters. hope you understand more after the chapter.**  
**

Chapter 5

She watched as two people entered, Shizune was almost a sister to her, but the other she felt like she knew. He was the same build as Naruto, same height, same everything. Only two things were different, he had brilliant brown eyes and more of a sandy blonde color to his hair. This man startled her more by reaching out and kissing her knuckles lightly. It was then she noticed the tattoo on his arm. The Naruto look a like smiled and explained, "My clan has a blood pack with the foxes and kitsune. We draw our strength in our faith of them. It is also believed that the greatest warrior of my clan will be able to draw out the strength of kyuubi himself." As he turned away, she noticed another blaring fact. He had two swords strapped to his side, a sign that he was a samurai. Which seemed unlikely that a samurai was here unless the lord of the fire country wanted information.

The man then handed her a file, it was fairly large and none nondescript. One thing blazed out it brilliant detail though. It bore the mark of the Forth Hokage, it was part of his personal files. Cautiously, she opened it and read through to secret text. It contained various lineages of the Konoha native clans, each with various notes on them. The most obvious thing was the literally hundreds of times the name Uzumaki came up. With a start, Sakura realized she was seeing the marriage records and birth records of the Uzumaki clan. Married to Hyuuga, Uchiha, Hatake, Haruno, Yamanaka. The list went on and on until almost 50 years ago. It was a official council statement that caught her eye: With the marriage of Naruka Uzumaki to Ishimaru Kazama, this council has decreed that the Uzumaki clan has been married out of existence. All clan ties to the the before mention clan is now void. The pink hair kunoichi read the last page in disbelief. Naruka and Ishimaru Kazama's son Arashi married to Buta Yamanaka. Soon after Arashi became hokage. Their only child Naruto was reported deceased right after the kyuubi attack.

Sakura didn't even realized that she had started crying. Looking at Tsunade she asked one thing, "Why? Why was this covered up and why are you showing me this now?" Tsunade was silent, but the man spoke up, "Because I, Daniel Uzumaki, requested it. It was explained to me that you are the closest one to this Naruto Uzumaki. That you would be able to tell us if it was safe to approach him."

"Approach him for what?" came the venomous question.

Daniel smirked at the veiled threat, "Why to rebuild the clan of course. The Uzumaki family was part of the Maki clan until it broke off over a hundred years ago. Since then the families were basically reduced to what it is today. Myself and my younger sister Karen, as well as a few Families of the Maki clan." He looked out the window towards the horizon before continuing, "And maybe, just maybe I won't be hunted down like a dog. I think I would very much like to join this village, as my great, great, great-granduncle did before."

It was the women's turn to be shocked by that statement. This man before them was directly related to the original Uzumakis of Konohagakure. Of course there was many problems associated with that. One being that if there was two members of two different families of the same clan, then there was a clan.

"Naruto will freak over this," was the only comment forth coming.

* * *

Freaking was what the blonde was doing, but not over what the was going on in the Hokage's office. What Naruto was freaking over was the sudden flair up of his enhanced senses. He had been walking home when it struck him, hitting like a well placed punch to the head. It was only evening, so the streets were packed with literally dozens of people. Way to many sounds and smells assaulted Naruto and in an attempt escape it all, he quickly jumped up on the rooftops and headed to the training grounds. As he got closer to them, he literally smelled to unknown people heading his way. What startled the young man was when a large animal grabbed him and brought him before the two people.

"My, my, what do we have here, Micheal?" asked an attractive woman. In fact, she looked exactly like Naruto's sexy jutsu except for the light brown eyes and sandy blonde hair. Beside her was a large silver fox with five tails. As the kitsune stared at Naruto, it slowly backed off and growled lowly.

"So that is where you have been hiding my Brother," it growled as The woman looked back at it. "Mistress, I must inform you that in fact that boy has Kyuubi within him. I cannot go against him or any that he protects."

The man that was there looked shocked. Which kinda looked comical on the short brown haired frame. His dark eyes reminded Naruto of Sasuke's when they had fought so long ago. They were full of hate and fear as he figured out what Naruto was. The man he assumed was Micheal spoke, "Karen, tell your trained demon that this boy can't be Kyuubi. No one can hold the power of a god inside them." With that, Micheal was a blur of motion as he came up to Naruto and grab his head. The blonde shinobi fealt a strange chakra flow as he stared in horror. His vision grew dim and all he saw was darkness and bars.

"See, I told you," Micheal smirked as he walked away from the body. He fealt good that he proved that no one could hold that power. At least until he noticed the faces of Karen and the five tailed kitsune. In an instant they fled, running from the harsh noise coming from behind him. Micheal turned to see the blonde standing hunched over. Gasps of air came raged to the shinobi as he lifted his head. Where there was blue eyes before, red slitted eyes now looked at him. The whisker marks grew to be wide black streaks on the boy's face. Canine teeth and claws extended and for once in his life, Micheal was scared. His screams echoed trough out the forest and were heard by all in Konoha.

* * *

The inside of Tsunade's office was beginning to like like Naruto's birthday party. Everyone there had became his friend and comrade. The only person that wasn't in the office was Jiraiya, he was sitting just outside the window for the simple fact that it was crowded inside the office. The Fifth Hokage looked at all of them, they all were touched by a young boy that somehow changed the village for the better. Sighing she stood up to address them all, "As I'm sure all of you are wondering, is to the reason I called you here. What I am going to tell you does not leave this room until we can be sure that it will not be harmful to this village and to certain people." They all stared at her, all that is besides Jiraiya and Sakura, who had now sat in the window trying to not feel bad. Tsunade knew how she felt and tried to break the news to all in the room gently, "As many of you know, Naruto has never had a family. But, over the years we all have became that family that he never had. Here is the truth that was hidden to this village for so many years. Naruto Uzumaki was actually born Naruto Kazama." The blank stares that greeted her weren't reassuring. She pointed to the picture of the Fourth and told Hinata, who was to closest to the picture to read the name under it. "I-it says 'Arashi Kazama, Fourth Hokage'" she managed with a little stutter. The collective reaction was present on everyone besides Kakashi, who suspected that was the case, and to Sakura, Shizune, and Jiraiya, who all knew already.

"Yes Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage and his wife Buta Yamanaka," She looked right at Ino, "Your Aunt, Ino, making Naruto your direct cousin. What the rest of you should know is that Naruto's grand mother was the last of the Uzumaki clan. That clan was very much tied into all the clans of Konoha through marriages. So, to make this short, everyone in this room is related to Naruto in one way or another. This information was covered up by the council after the death of the Fourth for one solemn reason. Unlike what you have been told, the Nine-Tails Demon Fox that attacked 18 years ago was not killed, but sealed. In Naruto." She was greeted by shock as the facts were presented to the younger shinobi. To her surprise, Sakura spoke up, "The Fourth gave Naruto the name Uzumaki in a hope that all the village would accept him. Of course as we all know that didn't happen. But in spite of this, well all were changed after meeting him and became his friends. The village on a whole has even started to like him or even love him," Sakura just stared out the window after that until a horrible scream drifts through the air.

Everyone was instantly snapped into action as the room full of shinobi basically disappeared. They all were seen racing towards the source of the screams until it stopped as abruptly as they started. Dropping down into a clearing in training ground seven, they all stared at the horrid scene before them. The remains of a man lay scattered about, blood coating the ground and trees. Hinata turned away and retch as the rest tried to not do the same. Akamaru growled as Daniel stepped up to them, shaking his head. Kneeling before Tsunade, he spoke, "I arrived to late Hokage, but i have determined that this was one of the Maki that was hunting me." Gesturing to the head that was impaled on a tree branch that was literally rammed into the ground. "His name was Micheal, my cousin twice removed."

The all stared at his kneeling form when a dark shadow fell beside him. Looking up they saw a familiar blonde form that was raggedly gasping for air. Sakura ran up to the man she believed she loved. "Naruto! Are you all right?" concern crept into her voice as she stopped just before him. As he looked up, she started to back away, fear showing in her features. They all felt it as he looked up with red slitted eyes. Daniel was even shocked at the look of demonic transformation solidified on the young man's features.

Naruto just looked at them and smirked, in a low tone he growled, "No, he isn't all right, but _**I AM!**_"

Post Notes: Hopefully you all are likeing it. your reveiws are helpfull and any suggestions are great. hopefully the cliff hanger is working for the suspense to lol untill next time peace and R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

**A/N **Hey welcome back sorry for the long update. I honestly had a small bit of writer's block when approaching this chapter. I just hope you all like it though. I covered what I wanted, but i still hope its clear enough for the rest of ya. well Read and Review!**  
**

**Chapter 6**

To say they were shocked was an understatement. Naruto stood before them with a slight glow of red chakra around him. Crimson slitted eyes took all of them in before zeroing in on one person. The whole group took up fighting stances, believing this might be the day that they sacrifice themselves for the village. Funny to think about that only a few short hours ago, this man before them was just a friend. Now he was more, he was part of their respective families, part of a whole secret that the village had tried to hide. He was, at the moment, their enemy.

Sakura just looked at him in disbelief. It was at this moment he had launched himself at her. Raising her arms, she was shocked when he jumped up and placed both hands on her shoulders. Naruto's weight forced her back on the ground, his hold on her controlling her decent. In a flash, the blonde had passed her and ducked around Neji. He was aiming for one person: Daniel. Daniel had noticed this and leaped up into a somersault of Naruto's head before landing be hind him with his sword drawn. Naruto instantly spun around in a roundhouse to try and catch the samurai in the chest. Various attacks and counter attacks happen in the course of a minute, neither causing damage to the other.

"Kyuubi! Stop this right now!" Everyone including the blonde turned to stare at Sakura. She purposely walked right up to Naruto's body and slapped him across the mouth.

"This has nothing to do with you, Pink One, Now leave me to my business," Kyuubi growled at her. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity to the others before she spoke up, "He is part of Naruto's clan, meaning he is to be protected like everyone else." she was answered by a snort as Kyuubi in Naruto's body just sat down and stared around at the rest of them.

Tsunade was the first to exhale, "How did you do that?" the others murmured in agreement as the color slowly returned to their faces. Neji looked at Kyuubi in Naruto's body and notice one thing, "He barely has any chakra! How can this be?"

Kyuubi stood up and shook his head, "I takes a lot of chakra to control a body when one is sealed. I have to do this whenever the brat works himself to exhaustion. Its better than being stuck out in the elements."

"So you have done this before?" came Jiraiya's question.

"Ever since he had done that training for the rasengan. The brat doesn't know control."

"And how does Sakura know, and the rest of us don't?" Tsunade growled at her former apprentice.

Sakura shied back a little but force as much confidence into her voice as shy could muster, "I caught him one time. I said I would keep it secret as long as he didn't attack anyone and protect this village." They all stared at her like she just stated that she was a stripper and was going to give them a free show, well all but Jiraiya, he just stared thinking _whoa, what a strong, smart woman. I _have _to write her and Naruto into my next novel!_

Kyuubi snorted then looked at Sakura, "I am weak from all this, figure out what was done to the boy. And one more thing."

"What?"

"Catch me," at that Naruto's body slumped forward into Sakura's arms and went limp. She just shook her head and mumbled, "Baka. The both of them."

* * *

Later, back in Tsunade's office, most of the gang had taken leave of the place allowing Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sakura to tend to Naruto. Hinata and Ino stayed for support and to help where needed. They had determined that the jutsu performed on Naruto was reversible, but required a drastic approach.

"You want me to do what?!?!" Ino practically screamed at the question. Jiraiya snorted at the question, "Look, it's not like we're asking you to dig through his head for information or have some weird sexual relations with him. We just need you to use one of your mind entering jutsu's to take Tsunade in his head." While they all glared at the perverted sannin for his comment, Tsunade spoke up.

"Not me, Sakura can handle it just as fine."

The shocked looks by all was enough of an answer for her to further explain, "Look, she knows him the best. Probably won't be as shocked by his inner workings," She looked right at the stunned pink haired kunoichi, "And she would probably get him _up_, out, and about the quickest. That or she can just do her _ho_-kage impression." She started laughing as Ino and Hinata looked at a blushing Sakura in confusion.

"D-did they h-have sex?" Hinata whispered to Ino. "I don't think so." was the shocked reply. After a few moments, Ino finally agreed to the hair brained plan and grabbed both Naruto's and Sakura's hands. "Ready, ok. ** Mind Walk Jutsu!**"

Ino and Sakura woke up in a dank dark sewer. Dripping could be heard all around and various paths and doors lead off of the main passage. "Hmm, well structured, shows a lot of will power. Though the sewer motif suggests a low self esteem of himself and proves he truly has his mind in the gutter!" Ino smirked at her display of psychological knowledge and bad joke. Sakura just shook her head and walked up to a door. She opened it, then closed it quickly. Though not before Ino saw inside and the extremely huge blush one her face. "Well, well, It seems you either fond a memory or a fantasy. Though i have to say he does seem to like _cherry __blossoms_," Ino laughed hard.

"Oh just be quiet and help me find Naruto, you pig. And for your information, we have never done _anything_ like that," Sakura fumed and headed down the main passage. Before long they came to a set of gates with a seal on them. Looking around, they didn't see anything until a pair of large eyes and a massive grin formed. Suddenly they had disappeared and a young man appeared on the other side. His features match Naruto in basic looks except he had brilliant read hair, sharper chin and cheek bones and crimson slitted eyes. Smiling he reveled long canines and they noticed he had nine fox tails arrayed behind him. When he spoke, it was with a deep, but oddly sensual voice, "Ah welcome Pink One, and," He looked closely at Ino and sniffed, "Oh yes, the annoyingly loud blonde named for pork! I would of cleaned up some if i knew i was going to have company, but as you can see..."

"Annoying! Loud! Pork! Where do you get off calling me that Naruto!" Ino yelled until Sakura laid her hand on Ino's shoulder. "That's Kyuubi, Ino. Now where is Naruto?" she asked the demon. He simply pointed towards a cot with a sleeping Naruto on it. Both girls ran up to it and tried shaking him awake, but nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, They all sat around waiting. An hour had past and nothing, two, three. Finally a glimmer of hope happen just for a second then faded away as Naruto's body twitch some and then stopped.

* * *

"Maybe you should prince charming it?" Ino suggested with a slight smirk. Sakura glanced over her shoulder and snarled, "Yea, and I know you mean by that the original story. Come on, your the trained psychologist, what do you do to cure a mental block?" Ino stood and thought for a moment when a voice came from behind them, "Perhaps I can help, you only have to release the seal."

Sakura shook her head no then noticed that Kyuubi wasn't in his cage. She looked to see the seal and noticed it slowly drifting down as it fell off the bars. Both Ino and her turned to see Kyuubi walk up to them weakly and then fell to the ground. "Damn," he growled, "His body is beginning to fail, I have no choice." The girls were shocked as Kyuubi crawled up to the sleeping form on the bed and merged with Naruto, for a lack of a better term. Instantly they were thrust back into the real world.

* * *

All seemed fine until Naruto started screaming. In an instant after that, Ino and Sakura were flung back by chakra as the boy jumped right up off the couch and looked around. Before their eyes, his hair took on red highlights and his cerulean eyes became slitted with a slight crimson ring around the iris. He stood straight up, his features sharpening somewhat and the whisker marks becoming more pronounced. Since they had took his shirt off to examine him, they saw one disturbing thing, the seal was completely gone.

Naruto sniffed the air, then looked around. He seamed lost until he laid eyes upon Sakura. She lay back in a corner with fear in her eyes at the transformed shinobi. Appearing by her side, the young man sniffed her hair for a seconded before doing something unexpected. He hugged her tightly and licked her cheek. "Sakura! Oh I've missed you! How long have I've been gone? How long was I dead?"

"What did you say?" came they startled question from all of them.

He looked around at them all and simply restated the question, "How long was I dead? I felt Sakura and Ino in my mind then I felt nothing until Kyuubi... sacrificed himself to save me." At that, Naruto looked down at Sakura and nuzzeled her cheek with his nose. She was caught completely off guard by all the affection from him. Though what made a blush come to her cheeks was what he whispered into her ear, "I promise to never die on you again, Sakura, I love you and would be overjoyed if you would be my mate... um girlfriend."

A sorta cliffhanger, lol hopefully i can get the next chapter good enough for my fans lol. thanx for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

Well the latest update hope it is up to par. Just to let ya all know, this chapter should blend into the next fairly easily. and the plot is thickening!

Chapter 7.

Two weeks had past since Naruto's awakening. Two extremely long weeks Tsunade thought. She had examined the now strawberry blonde ninja throughly while Jiraiya had studied everything about the seal. In the end, both sannin concluded that Naruto did die, at least his body started to. That had caused the seal to release and in the last moment, what had caused Kyuubi to give his life to the boy. Unfortunately it had side affects, all of which were being discussed in the office of the Hokage at that moment. Hinata and Neji plus Kakashi and an ANBU guard were the only ones present. Naruto and Sakura were missing from the group as they were purposely given a mission with the chuunin team of Konohamaru, Meogi, and Udon to get them away from the village.

Looking up from both Kakashi's and Neji's reports, she looked shocked. "So, what your saying is that he is faster than both of you?"

"Actually he can beat the Sharingan and the Byakugan at the same time," was Neji's reply. Kakashi felt the need to explain more though, "Due to his enhanced scenes, he can see things happen as fast as possible it seems. Plus Naruto's speed is equal to Lee's. If these traits become Kekkei Genkai.," He left the statement hanging.

Tsunade just nodded, it was understood that Naruto had gained a lot of Kyuubi's powers, and some annoying quirks too. She looked over to Hinata and the ANBU guard standing behind her. The guard was wearing the standard issue cloak and a snake mask. He stepped forward and gave his report.

"Lady Hokage, I find that this could cause a problem if the dobe, um Naruto ever gets close to me." Hinata spoke up in that shy voice of hers, "Na-Naruto has been able to smell his presence on me. He said to me one time that I should be careful because the smell reminded him of someone that um, hurt him once. If Naruto finds out that Sas-" The older woman cut her off with a look and sighed. "I know its risky, but no one outside this room must know. Including Naruto and Sakura, especially them given the implications of Naruto's current state and Sakura's decision to be with him." They all looked at her like she was mad Neji was the first to speak it, "Those two are nothing more than friends. I do not see how it can be a problem."

With a sigh Tsunade shook her head and stood up to look out over Konoha before answering, "She confided in me three days ago. Naruto asked her out again, and she accepted. She wanted advice being she truly never had much experience in these matters." She smirked at the thoughts and then looked at them over her shoulder, "She also asked me if I would think any less of her if she called off the search. I told her no and that I support her fully. I honestly hope she could move on and I don't think the Hyuuga clan or the future Uchiha clan will object."

* * *

The three Chuunin and two Jounin leisurely walked through the woods toward the border of Fire and Sound. The mission was to gather intelligence reports from the border teams, then return them to Konoha. In all honesty, it was a easy C-ranked mission, but with the possibility of running into Sound ninja, it was classified as a B. Naruto didn't mind though. He had been off missions for almost a month and honestly was beginning to get stir crazy. Of course this was a simple pick up, but the pay was decent and he was with his favorite teammate and the chuunin were that bad either. 

Konohamaru chuckled to himself, admiring his "boss". This of course caught the attention of Meogi, his red headed teammate. She looked at him funny for a sec before realizing he was watching Naruto and Sakura. "They make a cute couple," she whispered to him. "Yep, about time they found each other. They had been dancing around the whole thing ever since he came back from training with Master Jiraiya," was his whispered reply. What they didn't know was that Naruto was smirking cause he heard the whole exchanged perfectly. Sakura looked at him questioningly before he just tilted his head back and mouthed 'Their talking about us'. Sakura smiled and just watched the trees for trouble and enjoyed the walk.

They had reached the border and walked halfway back with the reports when it started to get dark. Setting up camp went as well as expected until it came to sleeping arrangements. Five people and two tents, lead to many questions about how to do it. Meogi suggest that the chuunin in one the jounin in the other. Unfortunately for the older couple, Udon protested and suggested a guy/girl split.

"And why is it that you only packed one tent?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. Konohamaru turned right around and asked the exact same thing of the two jounin. All the while trying not to smirk or laugh.

Sakura blushed lightly then chimed in, "Um, Because jounin are made of tougher stuff and-" she was cut off by Meogi, "And your dating each other! You know it isn't some great ninja secret. Hell half of Konoha knows about it already. And you two make such a cute couple!" this had both Sakura blushing and Naruto nervously scratching the back of his head while looking around. It was one thing to be dating, it was another to have a 14 year old telling you it to your face less than a week after it was official.

The rest of the night went with out much trouble as they all sat and chatted lightly before heading to bed. Naruto took the first watch and decided that he would let them all sleep first. It was well past midnight before anything caught his eye. "You might as well come out, I know your there. And judging from the sent and you looks i would say you must be Karen Maki, Daniel's younger sister." at that statement, the shocked blonde woman stepped out of hiding before finally taking the offered seat across the fire from him. She stared at him for a while before speaking up, "You are the Kyuubi container, but how is it that you are not affected by the seal placed on you by my former clansman?" Naruto's sadness was apparent as he looked at her with those slitted blue eyes that he now had. "He sacrificed himself so that I may live. In the end, the demon that destroyed Konohagure gave his life to save his Jailer's"

Karen nodded at this and stared off into the distance, "Funny how that happens from time to time. Also funny how two distantly related people can find each other. I'm Karen Uzumaki, originally from the Maki clan of Bikenneil, I take the name Uzumaki for I am now a ronin. You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" He just nodded at her statement allowing her to continue, "I have come to seek out the original Uzumaki clan that left Bikenneil many years ago to enlist their help in fighting the Maki clan that only wishes the destruction of our clan. I am also afraid that their malice will lead to them trying to destroy the ninja that help the Uzumaki before."

Naruto just grunted and looked at her, "Sorry to say this, but there isn't any clan. I'm the only one left if there ever was. Your the first Uzumaki I have met."

"You, the last one? Then how will the name survive?"

He looked at her questioningly before he guessed at her meaning, "Through me, Konoha has only patriarchal clans. So I would give the name to my children."

The blonde ronin woman nodded to show her understanding when a pink haired figure slowly wrapped her arms around Naruto and kissed his cheek. "Who's your friend?" Sakura asked. After the whole tale was told again, Sakura just looked at Karen and stated, "Your Daniel's sister then. He is in Konoha looking for the same thing as you are." She looked at Naruto's questioning looked, "I met him during a meeting with Tsunade-sensei." She looked away quickly before standing, "You should get some sleep, I'll take the next watch." Naruto just looked at her before curling up into a ball by the fire. Both women grimaced at the slight popping sounds as he kept his hips perpendicular to the ground and twisted his shoulders so they were parallel to it. Truth be told, he looked like a cat or a dog sleeping than a young man. Sakura sighed and went to the edge of the camp to look out on the forest. There was so much he needed to know.

* * *

Tsunade sat their drinking her sake thinking over the day's problems. Naruto was still a full mystery at the moment. She had a very bad feeling about all this. If he was able to sense _him_ in the village, how would he take it? That on top of the fact that the blonde shinobi was probably now faster than anyone in Konohagure. Yes a very bad feeling indeed.

A/N How's that for ya? now for my little contest. Can you guess the ANBU guard's identity and the relationship with Hinata? any reveiws and emails are welcome for the answers. untill next update Read And Review, because I, Like many authors, live off of reviews. They are my food source and feed my insperation!


	8. Chapter 8: and here LIES the answer

The Tale of Uzumaki

Hmm i amazed my self in able to write this chapter in less than a day haha its more of a continuation of 7 actully but hopefully it will answer some questions. enjoy and as alway read and review!

Chapter 8

When one was in ANBU, one had no identity. Unfortunately for him that wasn't the case. He had returned after his life's mission to the only village that was truly home. He had brought in the worse murderer to be produced from that very village. He wasn't sure what he thought would happen when he came back, he knew thing had changed. Sighing, _snake_ watched the group of 6 that was returning to Konoha. Two of them had been his teammates, had searched for him and had became his friends. He had only repayed them with pain, suffering, and angst. _Well,_ he thought, _ at least he __finally__ got her to notice him. I only had to almost kill him, what? 3 times? Man she wasn't annoying but was __dense._Standing he took off to the gate, he had a mission to finish.

Naruto was sniffing like crazy, and it was driving Sakura nuts. "Do you have to sniff everything?!?! it's not like you were gone three years or something," she complained until he stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly he was gone, only to appear about 15 meters ahead of them, holding his kunai to the neck of a snake masked ANBU. She ran up to him shocked, "Naruto, that's an ANBU! He is on our side!" His growl was the only reply.

"Why have you been following us?"

"It was my mission," came the emotionless reply. Something sounded familiar though.

"Bullshit! ANBU are not used to spy on jounin or chuunin, what really was your mission?" Naruto was getting angry. Suddenly the ANBU flickered behind him and whispered into his ear, "To watch you and if possibly prove to the Hokage my loyalty by not fighting you." the blonde shinobi just smirked before he twisted around in a massive roundhouse at the ANBU. _Snake _ just jumped up effortlessly to only get a face full of Naruto's fist as the clone that did the roundhouse popped out of existence.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura, stay out of this, this is between me and," he glared at the figure that was crouching on the ground, his mask falling away in pieces, "Sasuke Uchiha, Traitor of the leaf."

Sasuke stood up and just shook his head, "Don't you get it dobe? I'm now your ally, I was given amnesty for killing Orochimaru and bringing in Itachi."

"yea well we still have a score to settle," Naruto lunged in with newly enhanced speed that Sasuke's sharingan only barely caught. The punch connected with a sickening crunch as his jaw broke. "That was for trying to kill me at the valley of the end!" Sasuke retaliated with a quick left followed by a series of swift kicks to Naruto's midsection. The blonde spat up some blood before twisting around and smashed his elbow into the back of the raven haired ninja, "That was for stabbing me in the back! And this is for hurting my sakura-chan!" Naruto punched straight down causing Sasuke to impact the ground hard enough to brake several ribs. This all happen with in the space of seven seconds.

Naruto just looked at him and spoke solemnly, "Now we are even. If you want to talk, I'll be at my usual spot tonight at 8." he turned and walked into Konoha's gates with a visibly shaken team following. Sasuke sat up in pain and watch his back as he walked away. He smiled before yelling out. "Missed you too, dobe!" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke to show up before Tsunade and, to his surprise, Hinata. They looked at him with concern as he stood up before them. Quickly the older blonde healed his injuries before he reported the results of his mission.

"Target has returned with his team plus one. He spotted me and a fight ensued, all is forgiven and I'm meeting him for ramen tonight at 20 hundred hours."

a collective sigh of relief happen as Hinata hugged him, "Sasuke-kun, y-you didn't need to fi-fight him. I would of explained everything to Na-naruto."

"It's ok, this had to be done," he explained before kissing her gently. "Lady Tsunade, I would like permission to rejoin team seven, if they will have me."

* * *

To say Naruto was annoyed was an understatement. After the debriefing, he got the distinct impression something was being held back. It has only gotten worse since he could not find any of his friends. _What is this? A secret hide from Naruto club? _The blonde walked around town for the seventh time until he found something he was expecting, no body he knew around, again. Getting frustrated, Naruto jumped to the roof tops and was about to head home when he heard voices. Familiar voices in fact. Looking around he found the source, a hidden area on a secluded roof top. He reached out in a sense with his hearing, focusing only on that area until he heard them clearly.

"I think we should tell him even if the hokage thinks it isn't the best time," came Sakura's voice.

Neji's voice was quiet but strong, "He might not understand, we have to make sure that he is mentally stable before saying anything."

"I don't know," said a nervous sounding Tenten, "He is technically family, and family should always stick together, isn't that right Ino? After all he is your cousin."

"Remember that none of use knew until only just before his mishap," came the blonde girls response.

A new strong voice that had to be Sasuke spoke up, "What, now let me get this straight, we're all related to Naruto? Um, no offense Sakura, but if you two are related then maybe you shouldn't be dating him."

the sound of a smack came just before Sakura's angry reply, "The only Uzumaki in my family history was my great, great, great, grand-aunt, and she never had any kids!"

"beside Ino, only Neji and I-I are closely related to N-Naruto. O-our grandmother and his were sis-sisters," was Hinata's two bits into the conversation. Then the should of growling and bending metal was filling area.

Startled, they all turned to the sound and saw Naruto perched up on the edge of a flimsy two by four and sheet metal wall. He looked down upon them for a second before he flickered out of the area...

* * *

...And flickered into Tsunade's office. She looked up when she felt the sudden flare of chakra. In fact, she wasn't surprised in one bit. What caught her off guard was the look of pain and sadness in his eyes before he spoke up. "Why, Tsunade, why am I being lied too?" his voice rose in volume as anger slowly replaced all other emotions, "Why, why is it me that has to suffer for the rest of you, why is it that things are kept secret from me?!? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LIEING TO ME!" His breath was coming in raged gasps, he was trying to hold on to his temper, and failing miserably as he just stared into her amber eyes.

Sighing, she looked away, "So you found out? Who was it? Sakura?"

"No one told me anything, I had to overhear it from their hiding spot. How long was it going to be before you told me that I had family?"

"Would it have made any difference? It's not like it would changed the past. The council tried to erase the Uzumaki from all clan histories. If it wasn't for the third and the fourth, no one would even know about it know."

"Then," he challenged, "why, not tell me, tell me where I come from. My parents, who were they?" He broke down into tears and hung his head low, "And why did they abandoned me to this fate."

Instead of any reply, she just tossed him a scroll. The outside was blank, upon opening it though, he was assaulted be the plethora of information. He scanned over it twice and then looked up at the older woman. "Well, ok if this is right, why is it that only Me and the Yamanaka clan the only ones with blonde hair and blue eyes? And where is this Kazama clan?"

"Naruto," she began, "You are the only son of Arashi Kazama, he was an only child. In a sense, you are the last Uzumaki and Kazama. As for the hair and eyes, well my guess is they are recessive traits and would only show if both parents had it. My father had brown eyes and blonde hair, while Mother had pink hair and hazel eyes. Yet I came out, well as you can see. Now unless there is anymore questions?"

Naruto looked at her and sighed, "I guess I'm good for now, though i think i want to be alone for a bit. Please tell them I'll see them at 8." with that he flickered out of the room and Tsunade looked confused. _Just when did he learn that move and what did he mean tell them- _ her thought were interrupted as 6 very concerned teens rushed through her door breathlessly. Again, Tsunade just shook her head and relayed the information to them.

* * *

He had read the scroll over and over, line per line, word by word. He was the Only son of The Fourth and Ino's aunt, Buta. Beyond that, he was like third cousins to Hinata and Neji, distantly related to Tenten, and actually had an Uchiha for a great, great, great-grandmother. Those were they direct relations to him. There were indirect relative by marriage in the Haruno family, Inuzuka clan, Hatake family, and amazingly, to Tsunade and Shizune. The one common thing that seemed to be the problem in the Uzumaki clan was the large lack of males. In fact, it seemed to almost a curse that the males all somehow died before marrying or having children. He didn't have the whole story as this was only the clan marriage records and birth records. But, all in all, it helped him understand the whole reason it was concealed. Well he was a little disappointed though, having an Uchiha in the family but no sharingan. It was then that he got an idea. One that might bring everyone closer.

They all sat there waiting for Naruto. Of course after that message he had left them, they had pretty much spent the last 4 hours at the ramen shop. Needless to say they were worried when all the sudden a Grinning blonde with reddish highlights and slitted blue eyes appeared before them. Without a word, he dropped the open scroll with names circled down in front of them and draped his arm over Sasuke. The raven haired teen looked at him cautiously then at the scroll. Then his jaw dropped. His great, great, great-grandmother was married to an Uzumaki. Naruto was in fact as much an Uchiha as he was an Uzumaki. He looked up at him with a questioning look. Naruto just grinned again, "Want to be part of a clan again? I figured that since I was born a Kazama, maybe I should resurrect that clan. The offer to join is open to any of you." he looked at them all before finally looking at Sakura. He smiled at her warmly and took her in his arms and kissed her lightly, "Especially you."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

A/N: welcome back and thank you for reading! I'll will use this to clarify some confusion. First off, Sakura/Naruto's relationship. Hmm lets see, simply put they are only distant cousins. One of Naruto's great great great aunts married a Haruno. To put it in a better light, unless your living in a _large city_(like NYC) or in an area where many people move in and out all the time, you are probably closer related to your neighbor than Naruto and Sakura are. Second, Meaning of clan is, as defined in Webster's dictionary, 1.a family or tribe 2. a social group, clique. Naruto also asked 6 people to join his clan, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, And Ino. as for that Ino is his first cousin and Hinata and Neji are second cousins. No harem there

Chapter 9

They all looked at him, he had just asked them to join a clan. And it seemed to be one he wasn't entirely sure of in the first place. Neji and Hinata both respectively declined, stating that as Hyuugas, they couldn't be in another clan with out having their byakugan sealed. Tenten stated that she would think about it, but if Naruto thought he was going to get another girlfriend, he was mistaken.

Naruto just did a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his head, "Umm, er, i didn't mean that. Besides, to be a clan, it need more than one family, right? Or it would just be called a family." he glanced at Ino, who was uncharacteristically silent, then at Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi just gazed back at him before answering softly, "Keep playing nice, and I might consider it." he smiled and lightly kissed her before looking at Sasuke. It was then that he noticed that the raven haired teen was holding Hinata's hand.

"Hey Teme," He annoyingly called, "Nice catch there, treat my cousin well or you'll be getting an ass kicking from me, believe it!" Hinata blushed about a dozen different colors of red and Sasuke just looked up at him, "Hn, like you could dobe, which you won't need to." the Uchiha glanced back at the scroll before him, _But how is it that we share the same great, great, great, grandmother? She was direct ancestor to me, but Naruto too? Could he have __potential__ for the sharingan?_

* * *

Unknown by the group of teens, two older men watch the scene play out. Kakashi looked over at Jiraiya and sighed, "What do you think about this turn of events?"

"Could be worse, but you know the council will not approve. Hell, the only reason they let the Uchiha off so easy was the hope of the sharingan and the fact that the Hyuuga clan had decided to betroth him to their future clan leader," came Jiraiya's long winded answer. Both men knew that the council had a strong dislike of Naruto. Of course it didn't help that the hyper active blonde was becoming one of the best ninja in Konohagakure.

"Maybe there is a way. If enough people want to create one, and there is the two others. Daniel and Karen wasn't it?" asked the masked jounin.

Jiraiya just thought about it before turning to leave, "Watch over your charges Kakashi, and make sure that Naruto thinks with right head in regards to Sakura. Wouldn't do either of them good to risk a mission to save her."

"You know where I stand on abandoning one's friends."

"I know, but sometimes fulfilling a dream requires sacrifices." With that, the Toad Sage disappeared, leaving a slightly confused Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Tsunade looked over the papers that she had requested. According to all tests, both Karen and Daniel were distant relatives of, well to put it bluntly, half the village. It was basically saying that their claims could not be backed by any evidence in the leaf village. She had figured that would be the case, simply because the Uzumaki clan was in the area before her grandfather created Konoha. Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuuga. The three clans that helped shaped Konoha with the First Hokage. My how history seamed to repeat itself as she looked over at the petition that Naruto had submitted 3 days ago. A formal petition stating that he wanted to resurrect either the Kazama or Uzumaki clans. It was signed by several people and to her surprise, a couple of clan associations were already declared with it.

Problem was, the council was split on it. Half felt that the dead clans should remain dead, while the other felt it was time to breath new life in a once noble clan. What didn't help was the two foreign Uzumaki siblings. Being of a different, but related family meant that the Uzumaki clan never died and that all clans associations were still valid and binding. The blonde Hokage just sighed and downed another shot of sake hoping against hope that this was just one of those problems that fixed itself.

It was at this moment that there was a knock at the door. Summoning the intruder of he thoughts to enter, she was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata. The kunoichi had a serious look on her face as she stood before Tsunade.

"Ho-Hokage-sama," she started, "I have come to inform you that I-I can no longer be a ninja. A-as you know, my father is ill, and I have been promoted." She looked like she was about to faint before continuing, "I would also like to su-support the Uzumaki clan as part of the associations established by my grandparents."

Tsunade wasn't shocked. In fact she was pleased, "The Uzumaki clan supports this decision I take it?" Naruto shook his head yes before speaking up, "Yes, granny Tsunade, I accept this as a sign that I am to raise up the Uzumaki clan from the ashes. I have also accepted the additions of Daniel and Karen as the other family to qualify as a clan. I would also like permission to have access to my Father's clans records plus any remaining Uzumaki clan records."

The blonde just looked at him warily before granting the permission and stamping a pass to retrieve the items. "Where are you going to stay? I don't recall any Uzumaki clan area in the village," she inquired.

"Um, Sasuke said that I can use the old Uchiha compound, since he is living at the Hyuuga estate."

"Very well, I'll alert ANBU to keep a watch for any trouble though." with that, they concluded all the remaining business and all was quiet again. Tsunade sighed and noticed that she had won the lotto for the day, 250,000 ryo at that. A shiver passed through her as she contacted ANBU.

* * *

"Sasuke, Are you sure that this is alright?" asked a very concerned Sakura, "I mean it does seem sudden that you want Naruto and I to live here. We haven't been dating that long to even think of moving in together."

"Hn, I'm not using it. Naruto needs a place for a clan," came the simple reply. Sasuke in truth didn't want the place anymore, to many bad memories. But he wouldn't tell anyone but Hinata that, and that was only if he accidentally woke her up at night. "Besides, you can keep the dobe in line. Plus I hear there is a couple of others joining?"

"Yes, Tenten agreed for the simple fact that her parents died while she was young and really doesn't have anyone else besides the "rookie 9". Hinata also basically ordered Neji to join, but did remove his curse seal. And finally the two from Bikenneil. After tonights council meeting, we should all know if this clan will be official or not."

Sasuke snorted in an amused way, "Neji Uzumaki? That's different."

"Any better than Sasuke Hyuuga?" Neji walked up to them with a mild look of amusement and then looked around, "At least I don't have to live with Naruto, I truly believe he eats so much ramen that his mind is worse off than that sannin that he trained with." With that, Neji walked over to a small house and looked inside.

Both Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads. What was wrong with training under a sannin? It was then that Naruto's arms wrapped around Sakura's waist and he kissed the back of her neck before giving a playful nip in the same spot. She wondered if he knew that for some reason that made her weak in the knees. She turned and gave him a light kiss before stepping back and looking at the different places around them.

"So which one you like?" Naruto asked her while Sasuke just watch his two friends.

"How about that one?"

They all walked up to the old head family's house. Sasuke's old home. As they walked through it, The couple noticed that their friend looked distant. Worried they tried to make small talk about updating the place, some remodeling and the such. Sasuke nodded at everything before they finally left the place and was back out on the street. They traveled in silence until they finally left the compound completely.

Naruto spoke up first, "I see now why you want me to have it, it is to painful for you to even consider living there." Sasuke just nodded before reminding them that he would see them at the meeting later that night.

* * *

Karen looked around the place that Naruto allowed them to pick out. It was nice to say the least. There was plenty of room and a small training field with a stream and forest nearby. It also had the perfect room to meditate in. She had just started to calm herself, to reach out and feel the world so to speak. She was disturbed by Daniel's loud clomping as he took of his boots.

"You think you can be louder?" she called out to him playfully, "I think Naruto-sama didn't hear you come in yet."

She heard him swear as he padded past the room towards the restroom. Like the rest of the housing in the medium sized compound, it only had a rest room inside and a small bathhouse outside. There was also a larger bathhouse for the whole clan down the street from them, but she hadn't actually been comfortable enough around the few members that were trying to join the clan. Karen was unsure of how they were all related, but she did kinda enjoy the company of that Tenten girl.

Sighing, she went back to meditating when she heard a strange squeak. Looking toward the window, the blonde ronin saw a family of foxes playing out in the training field. Karen smiled at the omen. It meant that the great Kyuubi no kitsune smiled upon this clan and all who were associated with it. Standing, she walked to the door and again smiled before leaving the house to wander the streets of Konoha. She saw Tenten walking toward her and waited until the brown haired kunoichi met up with her.

Tenten smiled, "Karen? Um i was wondering if you wanted to spar some? I would like to see how a samurai uses their weapons compared to a shinobi."

"I accept, it has been a while since I drew my sword. As of late, I have been relying on my fellow kitsune to aid me."

The ninja gave her a sideways look as the strolled to the dojo, "Kitsune? You mean you can summon? I thought only ninja could do that."

The female ronin smiled, "It is a trait of the Uzumaki to be able to surprise our enemies, Before the split of the Uzumaki from the Maki, we were only worshiping the kitsune. It was actually the fire ninja that came to our homeland that taught us how to use chakra. Though that is what caused the split."

"How so?"

"The Matriarchs of that time felt that the use of chakra based techniques besides enhancing ones strength in combat was against the teachings of Bushido. Though I am not a follower of nindo, I do use many jutsu to help me in all types of situations." They had arrived at the dojo and both started to stretch before bowing to each other.

Tenten started out by jumping up and throwing three kunai at Karen, who dodge them with a back flip. The blonde sidestepped and came behind Tenten as she landed. The ninja simply performed a forward flip while kicking her legs behind her. Karen caught one of her ankles and spun her around while her her other hand flashed with the glint of steel. Tenten kicked out of the hold and landed on her feet to see Karen had out a tanto. She looked bemused until her top button on her tunic just fell off. It was followed by the rest of them as the tunic just fell open, exposing the wrapping Tenten used as an undergarment and to hold her breasts in place.

"Alright! You win!" she squeaked in shock as she collected her buttons. "How did you do that with out cutting the fabric?"

"Many years of practice. Of course Daniel is just as good, but you would of probably be missing your pants and undergarments as well!" Karen laughed at Tenten's blush as the two women headed to Tenten's new place. Naruto walked past them on the street while heading out to the council meeting. This was followed by his sudden stop, turn, and gapping mouth expression as he watch the two walk away as if it was an everyday thing. He shook his head and prayed to Kami, Kyuubi, and any other deities that he could think of, that he was making the right decision in rekindling the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

Well i think i'll cut it off here and do the council meeting next chapt. I know this kinda was just filler, but i hope it explains some about the whole clan thing and some of the politics in Konoha. thanx and as always rewiew for a better chapter! lol 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

Welcome back for the next chapter of this peice of work. lol this starts off a little off i think but i am pleased with how i wrote it so for reading enjoyment:

A/N: all the weapons with formal names are real weapons and were used by samurai in japan during the feudal periods. the odachi being a longer sword than the standard katana and the wakizashi was shorter than the katana.

Chapter 10

The Council meeting had ran late, much to Naruto's annoyance. When he was finally allowed to speak, he was just met with contempt.

"And why should this council let a _demon_ start a clan?"

Naruto was about to say some stupid line about the council member that spoke. He was surprised when Hinata, the newly appointed leader of the Hyuuga clan and attending her first meeting, spoke up for him. "H-how is it that this council cannot see the good in Naruto? He has saved this village from many threats, and all you can do is call him a _demon_?!?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was standing next to him. Sasuke just stepped back and awaited the inevitable. The council was all starting to bicker about how Naruto was or wasn't a demon or hero or human. The same arguments that have happen for the past 18 years. "Enough of this!" Everyone looked at Hinata in shock. Her byakugan active because of her anger. She stared at all the council members in turn before speaking again, "It is my generation that will come to power. We have accepted Naruto-dono as an equal. It doesn't matter if he had the Kyuubi no kitsune sealed into him at one point," this got their attention as for Kyuubi's passing was still a secret, "What matters is that he is a member of this village and deserves to be happy. I am here for voting that the Uzumaki clan be reformed. This is the least I can do for him, for Naruto Uzumaki, my cousin."

After all was said and done. The Uzumaki clan was official, but also had to prove their worth. The council deemed that if in five years, the clan was to be reviewed for any positive achievements and growth. While it was a victory, it had the taste of defeat. _Them and their oh so _pure_ ideals, _thought Naruto as he headed back to his new home. It was late and Sakura was still living at her parent's place. So he wouldn't see her until morning. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her the good news and get advice. Oh well, maybe some training.

A mysterious clocked figure watched as Naruto went to the private training field. _This is the leader of the accursed clan. Damn it, they are multiplying like rabbits. _With that, the figured took off on a dead run. Naruto first felt the killing intent, then heard the battle scream.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he called as 5 more Narutos appeared. They all spread out before the figure stopped before them. "So, you have learned to be _ninja._" the figured spat before shedding the cloak. "Huh?" Naruto went when he saw it was a woman. She had dark hair and piercing blue eyes. What he didn't understand was that she wore heavy battle armor. Though what was disturbing was the odachi she had drawn against him. "What do you want?" he asked.

She said nothing, but charged at him trying to skewer him on the long sword. He sent one clone against her while a second tried to sneak up behind her. The woman just smirked as she flicked her wrist and swirled around to get both clones. The dark haired woman was fast as she ignored the other clones coming after her to strike Naruto. He flipped back, but not before he fealt the sting of steel across his chest. It wasn't deep, but it was like a razor had cut him, bleeding slowly at first. With that, the blonde shinobi called one clone to help him and began to create a rasengan. Just before he was going to use it on the female samurai, he felt three jabs in his shoulder. His arm fell to his side uselessly as the chakra points were hit. Looking at the three small weapons she tossed at him. They resembled a kunai, but were as small as sebon needles.

"I see that you are surprised that a Samurai could defeat a ninja," she smirked, "Well, I do have to say that you are not a very good ninja."

"And you talk to much. CHIDORI!" The sound of a thousand bird came screaming into the area as the Samurai turned holding up her odachi and drawing her wakizashi. Sasuke charged at her with the intent of ending this, his sharingan active only to see her speed even outclassed his. She defected the chidori with her odachi, slicing down his arm to the bone. The wakizashi came across his chest. Her strength was enough to toss him back. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's assailant look away towards the shouts that were drifting their way. It was at this he blacked out.

Naruto was pissed, screaming in rage he formed a rasengan in his left hand while charging the samurai. She turned just in time to catch the full force of the jutsu right into her chest. Naruto pumped all he could into, adding his wind chakra to it and more. The resulting explosion was heard all over Konoha, waking up every sleeping person. Sakura was up and running across rooftops almost instantly to the source of the chakra burst.

She was the first medic on the scene. If one wasn't a ninja, they would of thought a whole storage shed of explosive tags went off. While others arrived, the pink haired medic ninja found Sasuke, and quickly did first aid to stop him from dieing. Looking around, Sakura found naruto and the remains of his attacker. He stood there with blood flowing down his chest. His left arm was hanging limply with three small kunai like weapons sticking out of his shoulder. Naruto's left arm wasn't much better, the hand blistering from the intense chakra burns and heat. The worst part was his face. It was twisted in a mask of pain and rage. The once peaceful blue eyes were now glazed over. Sakura ran to him calling his name, to only realized he was unconscious. Naruto had defended his best friend even when he wasn't conscious of it.

"What happen here?!?" came Tsunade's voice as the older blonde stepped up to Naruto. She then saw his state and began treating him as Sakura just gently held him in her arms crying. "Sakura, he is out of danger at the moment, but he must be taken to the hospital to have those needles removed. Can you please take him and escort Sasuke to there?" Sakura just nodded and took Naruto with her. Tsunade then turned to the ANBU special investigator beside her, "What does it look like?"

"Apparently, she," the ANBU pointed to the corpse, "Attacked Naruto. Judging from the armor and weapons, I'd say she was a samurai. Though I have never heard of one doing that much damage against one ninja, let alone two of them. As for the explosion, her armor took the brunt of the blast and shows damage from a rasengan attack. Their was also wind and fire damage mixed with the rasengan marks."

Tsunade was shocked, let alone Kakashi that had just heard the report as he walked up to them. He spoke up, "But, Naruto is only able to mix wind chakra, unless, hmm."

"He gained fire chakra from Kyuubi," Came Tsunade's reply. "Now, why would a samurai attack Naruto?" she asked, not expecting to hear an answer. Now she was in for a surprise when Karen answered her question.

"To eliminate the Uzumaki clan. She was from the Maki clan's elite unit, judging from the armor. Highly trained, very deadly. She would served under the Matriarch directly," Karen explained as she knelt next to the body and picked up the diasho from the corpse's waist. "Hmm, special assassination squad? Strange, that would make her under the shogun. Of course, trained to take on shinobi specifically to keep the shogun and daimyo safe." Rising, she looked right at Tsunade and spoke four words that the Hokage never wanted to hear, "Prepare Konoha for war."

* * *

Jiraiya wasn't happy at what he saw. He was traveling near the coast of the land of fire when he spotted them. Five vessels anchored off shore, with plenty of people assembled onshore. That wasn't so much the problem as was the fact that he had followed one of these people all the way from Konoha. It wasn't rare for samurai to be in Konoha on business or for pleasure, but it was rare for one to ask about any information on the Uzumaki. What was even worse was the fact that these samurai all had the same spiral symbol on them that Konoha used. In his "research", Jiraiya discovered this symbol on the well hidden armor of a very shapely woman in a bar. After a few well placed comments and plenty of sake, he found out that she was part of advance force for the Maki clan. She and several others were to eliminate the last Uzumaki and report the whereabouts of the village that harbored them. Unfortunately, he couldn't find out much more of the plans for the village, but followed her in the morning. Now he had the feeling that she was playing him like he played her. Anyway he had to get this information back to Tsunade.

Standing, he was confronted by 6 people. Their leader was the same samurai from the bar, with two other male samurai and three Male foot solders. The situation just got worse. Time to try talking, "Um, hi nice weather today."

"Stow it, I remember you from the bar. What, wanted something more than a drinking partner?" she sneered and drew her katana.

Jiraiya raise booth hands in defense, "Now there is no need for that. I'm sure I won't remember anything after you let me head on my way.

"And why would we let a _ninja_ go free?"

"Ninja? Oh you must be confusing me with someone else. I'm just a traveling sage, dispersing wisdom while on my pilgrimage," Jiraiya wasn't lying about that. He was technically a sage and did travel a lot.

"Well then, let me send you along to the otherworld then," the female samurai lunged at him while slashing down with her katana. Jiraiya dodged the attack and jumped into the trees. He needed to make his escape quickly, so he summoned a medium sized toad and headed off toward Otogakure to lose any pursuers. It had appeared that the Maki clan had come to finally defeat the Uzumaki clan.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Tale of Uzumaki**

A/N: Hello all, sorry if this chapter was short, but i have had some writers block on how to place this chapter. well i hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 11

Sakura checked on Naruto for the twentieth time in an hour. He was still sleeping after the fight and surgery. The wounds weren't as bad as originally thought, though the weapon used on his shoulder was nasty. They were like miniature kunai, except for the small barbs in the blade. If one tried to pull them out, it would rip out a large hunk of flesh. Very nasty. She signed and brushed the hair out of his face. If it wasn't for him, Sakura probably would have been long dead. She really loved the goof ball, his loyalty, quirkiness, and man he was good looking.

"How is he doing?" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts. It was Sasuke, he was sore but after the slashes were healed and he took a blood pill, he was basically alright. Sakura just looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.

"He suffered massive chakra depletion. Without Kyuubi anymore, he isn't the quick healing idiot that we grew up with." she looked at Naruto's sleeping form. "Apparently he defended you after your blacked out from blood lose. Who was fighting him?"

Sasuke sighed and sat in a chair, "Some type of warrior. Probably a samurai, but I have never heard of a samurai attacking a ninja." The teens both stared at the sleeping blonde. Sakura leaned over to kiss his forehead before she walked out of the room. Morning was breaking and she needed to catch a nap and shower before reporting for her duty shift at the hospital. Luckily for her, she kept a change of clothes in her locker and there was always a open bunk in the locker rooms. Her day was going to be long, given she'll be worrying about Naruto for the whole day.

* * *

Jiraiya, meanwhile, had just reported his findings to Tsunade. She wasn't pleased at all. In fact, she was downright sober. Which for everyone else meant she was grumpy, moody, and serious. ANBU patrols had been stepped up, while all ninja on unimportant missions were recalled. All supply lines were guarded now. The only good thing was Jiraiya's report.

"Only about five hundred total? Hmm, at least we have the number advantage," she said to her fellow sannin.

He snorted, "Problem is, they can walk up on me unnoticed, and apparently have already entered the village. They may have already tried something." Tsunade looked away with a guilty look. "They did, didn't they? What the hell happen while I was gone?"

"Naruto was targeted, both him and Sasuke were injured. Naruto finally killed the samurai with a exploding rasengan," She sighed and looked at the white haired sannin before her. "There are members of the council that believe that this was because of the vote in favor of the reforming of the Uzumaki clan."

"The damn fools! They only see him as a demon, not a human being like he is."

A new voice entered the conversation, "Is he really just a human now? I had him redo the chakra paper test," Yamato sighed, "He has now affinity for all five elements. He also has more than three times the chakra capacity than before. While he might not be the container for Kyuubi no Kitsune, he is more than a human now." The man just stood there and smiled lightly at the two sannin before him, "He could possibly be the greatest ninja this village has seen since the first hokage."

* * *

Elsewhere, a sneeze was heard as Naruto left the hospital. Thinking nothing of it, he started walking home. It had been a week after the attack, and he finally was cleared to leave. Mainly thanks to Sakura's healing sessions with him. The blonde shinobi knew that she would be at his new place in the former Uchiha compound. Most likely sleeping after her night shift at the hospital. Well at least he saw her last night, though healing was taking place, it might not have been the right type. Chuckling to himself, Naruto turned the corner to find the compound quiet. Neji was most likely on a mission, and Tenten was often found with Karen. Those two had been special guest teachers at the academy for a while now.

Entering the house found him lost in thought as he slowly kicked off his shoes. Wandering through to the bathroom, he felt the need for a shower after all the time in the hospital. He was still thinking about all that was happening when he felt a naked form pressed against his back.

"Hello Sakura," He smiled and turned and kissed her. She returned the kiss and undid his pants.

"Glad your home, I was going to take a shower, but," she left the statement hang there and stepped back to look in his eyes. The small smile she gave him was all he needed to see to know what she wanted.

It was much later in the day before either of them got the showers they had planned on. And still much later in the night before they finally tired themselves out enough.

* * *

Sakura was glad she decided to move in with Naruto, though right now, with Ino and Tenten sitting in the garden with her, she was red as a beet. Ino had been pressing her for details after Tenten had let it slipped that the couple could be heard at times. Sakura never thought it was _that_ loud, but when your the one making the noise, sometimes you didn't realize how loud you are.

Ino was making a face at her, "So, forehead is a screamer? Or is it your Naruto-kun that is doing the screaming?"

"That isn't funny! And like you should be talking! I hear that Temari caught you and Shikamaru in a very compromising position. At least no one has walked in on us!" Sakura tried to turn the tables on Ino for once.

Ino just grinned and leaned in close, "And that was before she joined in! Maybe you should invite Tenten here the next time." Tenten nearly fainted at the statement while Sakura choked on the tea she was drinking.

"WHAT!?!?" was their combined statement. Ino was just smiling and leaned back under the shade of the Cherry tree they were under. None of them saw Naruto and Sasuke walk out while they were talking. "Ino-pig," Sakura kept on talking, "First you openly admit to having sex with Shikamaru _and_ Temari, then suggest I try the same thing with Naruto and Tenten?!?! You just made it to the top of my pervert list and I live with Naruto and know Jiraiya!" The two guys stopped and just stood there with their moths open as they turned white, then red, then white again before Ino looked at them.

"Oh hi guys!" she squealed in laughter as Tenten did faint this time and Sakura turned so fast, she almost got whiplash. Needless to say, a certain pervy sage happen to be watching the whole scene and taking notes for his next book.

Sasuke was the first one to regain his composure first, "Sakura, Tsunade has requested us for a diplomatic mission to the Maki camp. We are to head to her office now, but if your busy here."

She just stood up quickly and grabbed both guys by the collars and dragged them away as fast as she could, leaving a laughing Ino and just waking up Tenten. _Ah,_ Ino thought,_ tensions raise with the fear of open conflict, and yet like the rest of us, she finds the pleasures of finding out how to calm that tension. Now maybe I should visit Hinata to __embarrass__ Sasuke next. Hmm or maybe find Temari first. _ Smiling to herself, she just helped Tenten out of the house before saying her goodbyes.

* * *

They were all sent, the Konoha 11 plus Sasuke. The generation that was coming into there own. These were going to be or with Hinata's case, already the leaders of their clans and eventually the Village Hidden in the Leaves. So, it made sense that Tsunade would send them as a diplomatic corp, and if thinks got out of hand. They had enough power at their disposal to prevent major problems. Also the council wanted to lure the threat of war away from Konoha by sending the most obvious target, Naruto, away from the village.

Little did they know, they were walking into a trap. As Naruto approached the leader of the Maki forces, the main force had already begun their attack on Konoha.


End file.
